Hetalia House Meme
by Lionona
Summary: Just a meme I worked on after seeing the Hetalia fanfic meme. Imagine you live in a house with your twelve favorite characters!


I came up with this meme after I saw the Hetalia fanfic meme. I worked very hard on it, so don't be afraid to send me any comments, questions, or concerns. I'd also love to see your own results! Also, please tell me if this is in the wrong place, I will take it down if necessary. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hetalia Housemate Meme<p>

First off, choose 12 different housemates, preferably your favorite Hetalia characters, and let the mayhem ensue.

1. You arrive late and it turns out the only room available is with 6! Isn't that great?

2. After much difficulty and rearranging, your room is switched and you now share a room with 3. Is that better?

3. 7 and 11 have a fight! What were they fighting about?

4. 2 is cooking breakfast! Will you eat it?

5. 1 throws food at 8 and suddenly everyone joins in the fun. You gather a handful of food and blindly toss it into the air, hitting 5 straight in the face. What do they do?

6. With breakfast destroyed and everyone covered in food, everyone hits the showers. You wait to go in alone, but as you walk into the shower room, you run into 10 just about to walk out. You're both naked with only thick steam covering your bodies. What happens?

7. 4 and 12 are playing videos games and 4 asks you to join. Though this is your first time playing, you give 4 and 12 a thorough beating. On the last game, 12 steals the lead and wins, what do they say for their victory speech?

8. Hide n' Seek! 1 is 'it' and the others scatter to find hiding spots. You are sure that your hiding spot is perfect until 2 butts in, making your hiding spot very cramped and uncomfortable. You start to argue until you hear footsteps approaching and you both panic! What do you do?

9. You are watching TV when 8 takes a seat next to you and casually changes the channel you were watching. Raising an eyebrow you try to (politely) ask why they turned the channel when you were clearly watching. How do they respond?

10. You decide to retreat to your room to relax when you walk in on 6 removing their clothing. They take notice of you, but continue to undress. How do you react?

11. You and 7 decide to swap clothes for some odd reason. How do 7's clothes feel?

12. You are having a friendly pillow fight with 3, 4, and 11. While trying to attempt a counter attack on 3, you get pushed back by 11 and fall on top of 4. Feeling awkward?

13. 1 is sullen and upset about something. How would you try to console them?

14. You are helping 9 prepare dinner. Using a bit of your artistic liberty, you add an ingredient to the food that you believe will enhance the dinner. Later, while serving the food, several others exclaim that the food tastes horrible! You're a bit ashamed to admit that you may have been the cause for the disgusting flavor, but everyone is beginning to blame 9 for horrible tasting food! What do you do?

15. 10 visits your room as you are preparing for bed and asks if you could share your bed with them. You reluctantly agree and try to allow them as much space as possible. You begin to doze off when 10 taps you on your shoulder and seductively asks if you'd be willing to 'have a little fun' into your ear. You are unsure if you are still awake or asleep, how do you respond?

16. You awaken in the middle of the night and quickly head for the restroom. On your journey back to your room, you see 5 raiding the fridge. Noticing your presence, 5 turns to you and asks if you would be willing to stay up all night with them and watch scary movies.

17. You stumble upon 11 and 12 reading your private journal! What do you do?

18. An unattended laptop catches your eye as you are walking, and you turn towards the screen, your eyes glued to multiple (and some provocative) pictures of 2. Just as you turn away from the screen, you bump into 2 staring oddly at you, their eyes shifting from the various pictures plastered on the screen and you. How do you explain yourself?

19. 8 has been given a list to go grocery shopping with! What do they bring back with them?

20. On the counter, you and 3 see a delicate platter of cookies cooling and ready to be eaten. Though your stomach growls, you decide to leave them unattended until 3 convinces you that just one wouldn't hurt. Do you give in to the pressure?

21. 10 has been talking on the phone all night and you and several others are having trouble sleeping. How would you quiet them down?

22. An interesting game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' has been started and you're having a fine time watching all of the chaos near the back of the room. 7 points you out and suddenly you are hurriedly (and forcefully) pushed into the closest with 6. What happens?

23. You search your entire room for a brush, but still have no luck in finding it. When you ask 9 if they've seen it, they claim to have seen 7 using it a few days ago. You quickly go to apprehend the culprit, but 7 simply shrugs and doesn't have a clue about your accusations. 4 casually walks by and, upon seeing you, hands you the brush and apologizes for the inconvenience. You realize that your brush has been brutally used with dirt caked in it and bristles missing. A little fearful of the response you'll get, you ask 4 what happened. How do they explain?

24. A small get together has been planned with you 5, 8, and 10. The meeting is said to be private and no one else is to be invited. What do you suppose the meeting is about and what will most likely happen?

25. You get stuck with the chore of washing the dishes when 12 offers you help and begins drying and putting away the dishes. Once you both are nearly finished, 12 asks if you'd be willing to help them with something and reminds you that they've helped you with something before you can refuse. What do you get to help 12 with?

26. 9 can't seem to pry his eyes away from a book they've been reading. The cover is perfectly hidden so that no one can see and they quickly turn through pages. Curious of what 9 has been reading, you ask for the title of the book to which you get no response. You swipe the book away from 9, but you can only catch a glimpse of the pages before you get tackled. 9 hesitantly asks if you saw it. What did you just see?

27. 1, 3, and 6 are arguing over who's the most attractive out of them. They each turn to you and demand that you settle their debate and declare the most attractive. Who do you choose?

28. You are relaxing in your room listening to your favorite music when 11 walks in and promptly cuts it off, degrading your taste in music and searching for something more suitable to play. How does the change in music make you feel?

29. You get dragged into a game of 'Spin the Bottle'. The bottle spins and points towards you and you discover that you have to kiss 7! What do you do?

30. This is finally your last day in the HetaHouse! Just tell me some of your favorite moments and who you'll miss the most!


End file.
